vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Witch
A witch is a human being with the ability to effect change by magical means ("witchcraft"). A witch can be either male or female, as they connect with the elements of nature in order to practice sorcery.http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/17700000/Elijah-in-2x08-elijah-17730258-450-352.jpg 'History' Naturally-born witches and warlocks have paranormal powers that begin development as teenagers. They are known for their code of loyalty and their bond as members of an extended family. Witches have existed for many centuries, passing down their skills and knowledge through generations in family lines. Witches are the servants of nature, and they make it their job to maintain balance within the world. pending upon their coven and culture, those with the gift of magic can go by other titles such as a Shaman, who aids the needs of their people with their insight into the spiritual and metaphysical worlds through the use of herbs and protective items. In Legend, a powerful Aztec Shaman is responsible for casting the powerful Sun and Moon Curse which renders vampires debilitated by the sun and werewolves enslaved to the moon. Around the time of The Salem Witch Trials of 1692, groups of enslaved African-American witches fled the Massachusetts village in hopes of finding safety elsewhere. The Bennett Witches were one of the families in this group. They settled and founded the town of Mystic Falls, living in secrecy for over a hundred years as witches and freed slave property-owners. Neighboring settlements were infected with anti-witch hysteria and according to history, these witches were tied to stakes in a field and burned alive. According to Stefan Salvatore, Salem Witches are known for being heroic examples of individualism and non-conformity. 'Powers and Abilities' *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. 'Tools:' *'Grimoires: '''Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called grimoires. *'Talismans: Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. *'''Stones & Herbs: Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Candles: '''Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. Spells & Rituals *'The Sun and Moon Curse:' The Sun and Moon Curse is a powerful spell that was bewitched onto Klaus, to prevent him from triggering his werewolf powers. *'Day-Walking Medallions:' Any jewelry that contains a lapis lazuli stone inside of it, can be enchanted by witches to allow vampires to walk freely in the sunlight. *'Gilbert Rings:' Rings that prevent death to its owner by any supernatural occurrence. *'Gilbert Device:' A device that incapacitates vampires and werewolves, whenever it is activated. *'Tomb Spell:' A spell that prevents vampires from exiting outside of a tomb beneath Fell’s Church. *'Tomb Counter Spell:' ''Fes Matos Salve Nas Ex Malon,Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos, Fes Matos Salve Nas Ex Malon! The reversal spell of the tomb spell. *'Séance:' A way of communication to the spiritual world. *'Pentagram Spell:' Incendia. A spell that would create a pentagram of fire, and also to destroy a talisman that would free the vampires trapped inside the tomb. *'Fire Spell:' Ex Spiritum Intaculum, In Terrum Incendium, Fes Matos Sal Vis Adisdum. A spell that is able to decrease and increase the intensity of fire. *'Linking Spell:' A spell that links two or more people together, so that they will physically feel any pain felt by a specific person. *'Isolation Spell:' Similar to the tomb spell, this enchantment prevents a specific person from exiting outside of a room. *'Reduction of Pain Spell:' Asinta Mulaf Hinto. A spell that reduces pain. *'Locator Spell:' Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras. A spell that is able to locate a specific person with the usage of candles, a map, and blood of a relative. *'Message Spell:' A spell that is able to send a message to a specific person with the usage of a candle and the note that is being sent. *'Instability Spell:' Terra Mora Vantis, Quo Incandis! A spell that is able to incapacitate a specific person by burning a material object that belongs to them. Once the object has burned to ash, when the ash touches the persons skin, it will incapacitate them for a period of time. *'Hypnosis Ritual:' A spell that is able to hypnotize people into revealing their inner secrets. By Applying water their temples, a witch can force another person into telling them anything they want to know. *'Disempowerment Spell:' Fes Matos Tribum, Exum Sue, Redem Supas Quo. A spell that is able to strip a witch of their powers. If a witch’s powers are taken away, only the witch that took them can give them back. *'Astral Projection Spell': Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Estas Sue Sastanance, Trasum Viso. Mastenas Quisa, Nas Metam. A spell that is able to project the spiritual body of a witch to another area in the world. *'Remote Location Spell:' A spell that is able to locate difficult objects to find by concentrating and summoning it to them. *'Possession Spell:' Somno Ritum Per Dax Ritum. A spell that allows the spirit of another person to possess the body of someone else. By injecting the blood of a person inside of someone else, they will be able to take full control over his/her body. *'Possession Counter Spell:' Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Uenes Fes Matos Et Sonos. Ex Totum Exum Maleo Matos. A reversal spell of the possession spell. *'Energy Spell:' A spell that is able to summon the power of dead witches, and also to invoke the power inside them. *'Resurrection Spell:' Vitas Fasmatis, Ex Saleto, Revertas Fasmatis. Ut Vectas, Vitas Fasmatos, Ex Saleto. A spell that able to resurrect the dead, by reversing the damage and/or injuries caused to that person. *'Protection Spell:' A spell that is able to protect a person from any harm caused by the supernatural. *'Ring of Fire Spell:' A spell that is able to create a circle of fire, that prevents the person inside from leaving. *'Transformation Spell:' A spell that is able to decrease the speed of a werewolf's transformation, making it so that the werewolf's insides are trying to tear themselves apart. *'Sacrifice Ritual Spell:' Fes Matos Tribum, Nu Annex Ex Radium, Salve Sorse Das. Fes Matos Tribum, Lamia Exum Solvos, Salve Sorse Das. Fes Matos Eliximo Dominum, Etrinox Sorce Sotero Calix Oxtara. A spell that is able to break The Curse of the Sun and Moon. *'Binding Spell:' Fes Matos Tribum, Nalvas Raddiam, Onu Pavadus Ponemus. A spell that is able to bind the life-force of one person to someone else. However, the person from who the life-force was besepelled will die. *'Hybrid Incantation:' Fes Matos, Afero Eseri Gratas, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te, Victas Ex Melam!. Fes Matos Tribum, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. Levam, Mina Sue Te, Disasustos Vom, Desolatus Te! Fes Matos Veras! Disasustos Vom! Victas Ex Melam. Fes Matos Veras, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! A powerful spell that calls upon the full force of the weather to inflict extreme pain to an Original Vampire. *'Spirit Possession Spell: 'Fes Matos Vanex Ondiemox, Fero Adio. ''A spell which allows the witch to be temporarily possessed by the spirit of another human being. *'Flame Extinguishing Spell:'' Sutas''' Incenda! Extinguishes a flame completely.' *'Paralysis spell: '''A spell that renders victims unable to move. Weaknesses & Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. 'Known Witches and Warlocks' 'The Bennett Witches The Bennett Family comes from a long line of witches, that traces back to the early 17th century of Salem, Massachusetts. Although Emily was not the first witch of the Bennett lineage, she was known as being the most powerful. During the infamous Salem Witch Trials in 1692, the Bennett family fled Salem and relocated in Mystic Falls, were they lived in secrecy for over 100 years. Sheila Bennett is the grandmother of Bonnie Bennett and also responsible for training Bonnie on how to properly practice magic and witchcraft. '''The Bennett Witches: * Bonnie Bennett (Alive) * Emily Bennett (Deceased, killed by Founding Families) * Lucy Bennett (Alive, currently out of town) * Sheila Bennett (Deceased, died due to overuse of magic) 'The Martin Witches ' Not much is known about the Martins, other than the fact that they moved from Louisiana to Mystic Falls in 2010. After Jonas' daughter was kidnapped by Klaus, the Martins decided to join forces with a powerful vampire named Elijah. In exchange for helping to kill Klaus, Elijah has promised to return Jonas' daughter, Greta Martin. 'Known Martin Witches: ' * Greta Martin (Deceased, killed by Damon) * Jonas Martin (Deceased, killed by Katherine and Stefan) * Luka Martin (Deceased, killed by Damon) 'Other Witches' * Bree (Deceased, killed by Damon) * Gloria (Deceased, killed by Katherine) * Maddox (Deceased, killed by Matt and Damon) * The Original Witch (Deceased, possibly killed by Klaus) 'Trivia' *Male witches prefer to be called warlocks, however it is not a necessity. *In the series, Damon has killed the largest number of witches. *In the books, Honoria Fell and Theophilia Flowers were the only witches. *In the books, Bonnie McCullough is considered psychic instead of a witch. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Warlock Category:Witchcraft